Butterflies
by Lil Enchantress
Summary: [oneshot] Hinata is at home thinking. She finally realises that she may like someone more than Naruto, but is that possible? Very drabbly. KibaHina


A/N: This oneshot takes place after the time skip; Hinata and Kiba are 15, and Neji (though not as important) is 16. Not sure how great it is, but I liked writing it. Enjoy reading: )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Not even one volume…

Butterflies

Hinata mumbled lightly to herself as she resituated her spot on the large, comfortable couch. It was big, soft, and squishy, but she couldn't seem to find the right way to sit on it. If she kept moving too much, her cousin might yell at her for being a child. He was in the room, on one of the harder chairs reading a textbook about shinobi strategies. At the moment his face gave away none of the anger he might have been feeling, but she knew he must be tired of her by now. This was the fifth time in the last hour she had to resituate herself. It wasn't her fault though, with all these thoughts on her mind. These thoughts that she just hadn't been able to avoid all day. Maybe it was finally time to just sit them out and sort through them.

Her first problem was Kiba. Not that he was being a problem, but he was being so nice lately. It was… odd. For him anyway. Kiba was usually loud and obnoxious, but more and more lately he'd been getting this soft edge that Hinata had never seen before. Every time he acted like that towards her now, she'd feel this weird sensation in the pit of her stomach. The feeling made her nervous. She'd felt something similar to this before, and she knew what it was. She was falling in love with him.

Her second problem was the fact that she already liked Naruto. The feeling she got with him was so… desirable. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly that her feelings over flowed and made her head swim. It made her stutter, and mumble, and poke her fingers. She hated it when she was so obvious like that. Naruto never noticed her anyway… That never made her change her mind. He needed her. Not many people liked him. They teased him, made fun of him, and harassed him. She knew how he felt. Being quiet, she never got paid much attention. Her father never appreciated how much effort she put into those days they trained together. She also was a nobody. Naruto needed someone, and she needed someone. Therefore they were philosophically perfect for each other.

Hinata liked the way Kiba talked to her though. He was one of the few friends she had made between the period of now and when their team first formed. Shino and hopefully if Naruto considered her a friend were the only others. Hinata would sometimes stare at Kiba now, differently than she used to. When he wasn't riled up, she could see how very becoming his features really were. With his current mood change, she had seen that side of him quite a lot lately. She liked how soft and confident he was about himself. It sort of reminded her of the way Naruto acted, but with a different personality. She was slowly getting addicted to his face.

Naruto had his own cuteness. It was more hidden than Kiba's was, but it too was there. Hinata found it strange that she could find Kiba's so much easier than Naruto's lately. Not that looks were that important to her anyway… They both gave her a different feeling in the stomach. Naruto's was a sort of longing nervousness. She thought it might have a little to do with her wanting him to be happy after all his long, hard years of unhappiness. Kiba gave her the feeling of… something floating in her stomach. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't bad either. She wasn't sure completely what it was, but tt sometimes tripled when he would touch her hand as he helped her up from a hard day's training. Blushing had now become a challenge to suppress every time they were near. Hinata barely had to try as hard around Naruto because he never cared much if she did blush. This was becoming a troublesome game.

How could she like two guys? She'd never dealt with a situation like this before. Who should she pick (not that either of them actually liked her back, but as a confirming matter)? Should it be Naruto, the one she'd liked first and for so long? Or maybe Kiba, the one that made her stomach go crazy, and made her feel naturally protected when she was around him? It was so hard to choose. Her first crush or her first friend? What if something happened between Kiba that could ruin their friendship forever? However, the same question could be pointed towards the almost already nonexistent friendship between her and Naruto. There was no way of picking and knowing you've made the right choice.

Suddenly, Hinata heard a far away voice. Without looking up from her position on the big couch, she asked them to repeat themselves.

"I said, 'Hinata-sama, Kiba's here.'" Her cousin replayed for her. She hadn't even noticed he'd gotten out of his seat to open the door. "This is only about the fourth time I've had to say it."

Hinata squeaked, looking wide eyed up at her cousin, Neji. She jumped out of her seat skillfully from all her training, and bowed to Neji respectively. Kiba was grinning from her embarrassment as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him quickly away from the room. Neji-san was nicer now, but she didn't want to get on his nerves any more than she had to. Finally reaching her wing of the house, she let go of Kiba's hand as she realized just what she'd been doing. Her hand was tingling from contact and it traveled the whole way up her arm and down to her stomach where she was feeling a familiar feeling. She still couldn't pinpoint exactly how it felt, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Um, gomennasai (sorry) Kiba. What did you come here for?" she asked politely, trying to rub off the awkwardness of her sudden behavior.

"Ahaheheheh…," Kiba laughed it off, the softness she remembered was in it. It made her eyes dance for a moment before he stopped to say why he was there. "Well Shino's away on a mission today. I was just gonna say that we're probably gonna have to just do it without him."

"But... don't we usually train without him anyway?" Hinata looked slightly confused at her teammate. Was he… no. It was probably nothing. Even as nice as Kiba has been lately, he couldn't have been thinking this could be something of a date. It was obviously her imagination. Besides… she liked Naruto. Why would she care if he was going to ask her on a date or not? Maybe because she like him more? Possibly…

"Ah, yeah, well… usually we all go out with Kurenai-sensei for dinner afterwards, but she's not going to be there either. I hear she has morning sickness. I wonder why that could be?" Kiba smirked with this comment, still leaving room for Hinata's mind to wonder about the small possibility of this being a date.

"Ever since Asuma-sensei died she'd been really worried about something. Maybe she was going to tell him something when he came back from that mission, but he never came back. There's a large possibility that she's pregnant with his child, don't you think?" Hinata whispered to him. She'd been thinking about the same thing too. They really had gotten to be close friends, and the same thoughts had more than often crossed both of their minds at the same time. That was something her and Naruto didn't share at all. Maybe she really was falling for Kiba more than she thought she was. But then… what were these feelings for Naruto? They seemed so familiar… like pity. Did she really pity Naruto instead of love him? Could that be the answer? If that was the truth, then Kiba was really her first real crush. And that would mean…

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Are you reading my mind Hinata-chan?" Kiba laughed again, and the feeling resurfaced in her stomach among her previous stomach flip. It was almost as if tiny little wings were brushing against the sides of her stomach giving her the ultimate floating feeling. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach… Kiba made her feel… like a butterfly! He made her feel like she wanted to be with him for a very long time. To fly around him and spread her wings for the sake of knowing she's doing it for him. So Kiba was her first real crush… then that meant that love isn't always as it appears. She thought she was in love with Naruto for a really long time, but in the end it was just pity. Kiba was the real deal, and she didn't want to miss out. Not now, not ever. This was her chance.

"Uh, Kiba-kun?" she suddenly spoke up, more confident than she'd been in years. "Let's still go to dinner together. Just the two of us. I mean… we should- it wouldn't be different from when Shino and Kurenai-sensei come. I would like to go."

Kiba blinked. She'd sort of just turned the conversation around. And was she really asking him this just now? It seemed kind of unHinatalike. Not that he was complaining… he'd always liked Hinata. She was the reason he'd started to calm down a bit more when they were in public. But did she just ask him on a date?

"Ah, right now? After training?" Kiba asked somewhat confused, somewhat excited. He didn't want to sound too desperate, but he really had been waiting for the perfect moment to tell Hinata how he felt. It just seemed like it would be a bit more in the distance than now because of her recent feelings toward a certain Kyuubi cased blonde. Before she could say anything to him, he asked one last question. "Hinata, is… this a date?"

Hinata started blushing. She lost the challenge… but she wasn't quite ready to lose the game yet.

"Well, um… it's whatever you want to call it and whenever you want to go," she looked down, not sure if Kiba would agree to go with her or not. It'd really been a long shot when she had that little outburst. She had to try though… she wouldn't forgive herself if she let the chance go. She had to know if he felt the same way or if they should just stay friends. She just _had_ to know.

"Now would be nice," Kiba grinned with his teeth showing, leaning forward as he linking his fingers with Hinata's own. It made her blush harder, but look up at him in surprise. "And I'd love to call it a date if that's what you want it to be."

"Y-yes," Hinata confirmed, grabbing his hand back with a squeeze. The butterflies were back, and she was loving them. This feeling she felt was so… pure. It made her want to stay with him forever. For now though… his touch would be enough. He would guide her through to another day, and that was all that mattered.

A/N: Yeah… I know… yet another one of my random oneshots. I can't help it when these ideas come into my mind and won't leave until I've written them down. You should try writing a serious fanfiction someday when thoughts start floating in your head, not letting you write anything else. It's almost as bad as writer's block but it's formed by another idea. How weird is that? Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review! The button likes to be pressed, so press it. : )

Lil Enchantress  
Mimi S.


End file.
